Kodocha 11
by Queenofhell
Summary: It's about what happens to Sana after the book series!


Kodocha # 11  
  
Note: You last read that Akito was visiting Sana for a day but had to go home and you also last read that Akito was 15 years old and Sana was almost 15 but here to narrow this down here is a sequel to the book series. Pleaze read it and tell me what you think about it!!  
  
" Yea. Rei don't forget my birthday. Oh! And mom can I throw a big sleep over on my birthday??" Sana jumping up and down cheerfully was saying. To tell you this it is February 29 and my birthday is in about 13 days.  
  
" Give me a list of who is sleeping over and I'll see who i think is okay to have sleep over."  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" " your welcome" Sana ran upstairs got a piece of paper and started writing a list of people to have come over to her sleep over and so far she had Fuka, Naozumi, Aya, Tsuyoshi, and a lot others are coming and I told Fuka to tell some her friends from her old school to come so I can meet them. What she really wanted for a present and that's all is for Akito to move back here before summer when they are supposably to come back to stay because she really misses him.  
  
" Mom finish making the list. Can you come look, never mind I'll bring it to you."  
  
"Sana I said a list of the people who's sleeping over not who is coming to the party. i don't care who comes to the party." as she was glaring at the long list waiting for an answer.  
  
" That is my sleep over list and party list." " I never said you could have a boy and girl sleep over but I say yes but you have to see what Rei and Ms.. Shimura says about this. Rei! Ms. Shimura can you please come here Sana would like to ask you something" Mariko Kurata (Sana's mother) was saying." Rei and Ms. Shimura is it okay if I have a boy and girl sleep over?  
  
Please, please, please, pplleeaassee?" Sana was saying on her knees pleading right in front of them. Rei thinking figuring out how to put it in a nice way ' No, no, no ,no boys with girl sleeping over are are you out of your mind, are you loco.  
  
"I don't mind and would you like me stuff for your party like cookies, cake, cheesecake, sandwich wraps and other food" Shimura said but now she was pleading and waiting for Rei's answer. " Rei.Come on you're taking so long to answer me.Answer me.Come on. "  
  
" No" "Why not" "Because how do I explain... um.. well...you know remember when you wanted to be grownups and you kind of was going to do an adult thing with Akito?"  
"Well um yes but that was when i was so called sick remember and I was real upset about what Akito's dad said!"  
"Ok! You can have one but you have to go to bed at 11:00 pm and the boys will sleep in the living room and you and the girls will sleep in your room. Deal?"  
" I love you Rei."  
"Your welcome!" *sigh* after blowing a breath of air.  
  
" Can I hand out my invitations at school tomorrow?" mother looked at her like what thinking tomorrow " How about two days from now because you don't have invitation cards and plus it is your bed time!! Good night and go to bed!!" Marika kissed her daughter on the head and pushed her to her bedroom and Sana changed and all of a sudden  
"Sana it's for you it's Akito! He wants to talk to you but don't forget you have school tomorrow!" her mother told her while she was trying to grab the phone from her. " Hey Akito, I missed you so much and to let you know I am still a virgin and waiting for you.Hehe."  
"Ok. That's lovely to know Sana. Oh and you know how my dad said we were moving back during the summer!? Well he's decided we are coming back home in 4-5 days. Isn't that great?"  
"YYYEEEAAAHHH!!! Let me know for sure so I can arrange to meet you at the airport. OK?"  
"Ok.*sigh*"  
"Akito"  
"huh"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
"Since your coming back back make a plan to come to my birthday party and  
  
sleep over on my birthday day which is on March 7 just in case you forgot"  
" I didn't forget"  
"Oh how's your arm? Is it fully healed?"  
"My arm is better but it's not fully healed though but I still can go and do karate."  
" Well I have to go Rei and Mother are encouraging me to get off the phone so good nightsleep tight and well"  
"You too"  
"Bye Akito"  
"Bye Sana"  
Sana brushed her teeth and went to bed.Next morning "Ahhh , why didn't you wake me up. I'm  
  
going to be late. Ahhhh!"  
"Your almost 15 years old it's your responsibility. Now come eat breakfast"  
"I don't have time for breakfast."  
"Eat!"  
"Fine" Sana quickly sits down and shoves food into her mouth when she was done she hopped up and ran out the door and ran to school.  
"Hey Fuka"  
"Hey Sana"  
" I'm ready for school. Are you?"  
  
" Yes I am but why are you so cheery today?"  
" Akito is coming back in 4-5 days he got told by his dad and I guess that's why I am so happy and also my mom, Rei, and Ms. Shimura all agreed saying yes that I could have a boy and girl sleep over party! Cool huh?! But  
  
me and Rei made a promise saying that the boys will sleep downstairs and the girls in my room and we also have at least be laying down at 11:00p.m. but I think that was a good idea!"  
" I think that's a good deal you made with Rei."  
"These regulations were set before Akito moved"  
"Let me guess it was about when you were sick and you told Akito that you guys should do adult things and act like adults."  
"Hey how did you know about that?Does everyone know about that situation?Ahhhhhhh."  
"no, and Akito told me about it."  
  
"I'm going to pound him when he gets here!!!!!" Sana looking angry but also shocked in disbelieve.  
"So when are going to have your birthday party?"  
" March 7 the day of my birthday because I hate not having the party on my birthday." "Well we better get To class before we're late and we don't need that. Hee.Hee.Hee!!"  
"Yahyou're right.hee.hee.hee" and the both of them went to class together.Class went well and they went to lunch.  
"Hey Sana"  
"Yea"  
"You still are my friend right? I mean really we still talked and hung out even though we argued over Akito and then we the situations, so we had rough times. That is why I was asking!"  
"Well, I considered us friends because during those times we both were there so, yea I consider us  
  
friends but do you?"  
"Yea I do even though we we threaten each other about Akito in the bathroom but we've both were there for Akito and you were there for me and I was there for you. So were friends right? Because I like being your friend Sana."  
"Then i guess we're friends.Yea!" Then they both started hugging each other. "You wanna get a ride home because I can get Rei to give you a ride home and we can even stop for ice cream."  
"Ok. I'll come but can I use your cell phone to tell my dad not to pick me up?"  
"Sure here you go." Fuka takes her phone from her, turns it on, dials her home number then hits send. "Dad...you don't need to pick me up from school...I'm getting a ride from my friend you know Sana.Ok?Bye." Gets off phone hangs up and gives Sana back her phone.  
Sana eagerly saying to Fuka "So what did he say?Huh, huh!"  
  
"Ummm...sob..sob...he said no"  
"why?" "Gotcha ya. He said yes.Hehehehehe."  
"That wasn't funny"  
"Yea it was and besides.." Brrriiinnngg. "That's the bell we better get going!"  
"Yah you're right let's not get yelled at for being late or do you wanna skip! Sike Let's get to class and in a snap too!" They both run to class and get in their seats. 


End file.
